From Phantom Thief to Ninja!
by lokinorsedeity
Summary: Daisuke was having a difficult time getting over the fact that Dark was gone. His family's solution? Send him to a new place and a new school! Too bad they didn't know it was a school for Ninjas!
1. You're sending me WHERE?

**You're sending me _WHERE_?!**

"Dai sweetie, if you don't hurry up you're going to miss your boat!" called Emiko from downstairs.

"I'm going as fast as I can mom!" yelled Daisuke.

Daisuke did his last minute packing in one minute flat. He still couldn't figure out why his mother seemed to think sending him to a new school would help him get over losing Dark forever. Luckily Emiko was letting him take Wiz and Towa just in case. He could still hear the argument he had had with her when he first found out what she was planning!

* * *

Two days ago in the Niwa household…

"_You're sending me where?!"_ said Daisuke in outrage.

"We're sending you to an academy in another country. I've just gotten a letter from the person in charge of the school and he agreed to let you attend!" said Emiko happily.

"WHY!!! Why are you doing this?!" said Daisuke in horror.

"Your father and I agreed that a change of scenery might be what you need, Dai-chan," said Emiko firmly. He could tell by her tone that this was no longer in his hands.

"What am I gonna tell Riku though?!"

"We've already told her and she agreed that you need to get out of the city. You haven't been acting yourself lately and we're worried about you," said his father.

"Don't look so glum Daisuke! Towa and Wiz are going with you!" said his grandfather.

"You don't understand me at all! Why didn't you at least give me a choice in all of this?!" said Daisuke upset.

"We knew your reaction would be against this," said Kosuke. At this, Daisuke ran up to his room and barricaded the door. (If he could pick the lock on his door, then so could Emiko and Daiki!)

"Kosuke-kun, do you think we're doing the right thing by sending him away?" said Emiko concerned.

"Don't worry Emiko. He'll get over it, you'll see," replied Kosuke.

* * *

"Hurry up Daisuke! The boat is about to leave in an hour!" yelled Daiki.

"I'M COMING ALREADY!!!" grumbled Daisuke

"I hope you have a safe trip sweetie!" said his mother cheerfully. (She obviously didn't notice the _glare of doom_ Daisuke shot at her!)

"We'll see you soon, Daisuke," said Kosuke calmly.

"Towa and Wiz are waiting for you. You three had better get a move on it!" said Daiki.

"Fine…whatever. It's not like anything I say will change anything…" grumbled Daisuke coldly.

It took them forty-five minutes to catch the boat. Daisuke got on with a gloomy look written all over his face. He took a long look at his hometown and sighed, "Why do I have the feeling this won't turn out well?"

"Cheer up Dai! We're going to a new place with new things to see!" said Towa, trying to cheer him up.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to explain why a bird can speak human and a rabbit that can transform into others!" griped Daisuke. His eyes drifted to the rapidly vanishing familiar shores. Only one thought crossed his mind.

_------_

_If only…if only Dark hadn't been sealed… I can still hear his voice, calling me… Goodbye, Dark._

-----

It took two days on the boat to reach the first stop on their way to the new school. When they reached the shore, there was someone waiting for him at the dock. He looked to be in his twenties; his hair was brownish and was held back with a rubber band. His bangs were held in check with a strange-looking headband with what Daisuke assumed was some sort of leaf. He seemed to be agitated for some reason. When Daisuke approached he said, "You wouldn't happen to be Daisuke Niwa by any chance?"

"I guess…" said Daisuke bored.

"My name is Iruka, and I'm going to be one of your new teachers. The Hokage seemed to think I was the best person to come greet the new student."

"I've never heard of anyone called a 'Hokage'," said Daisuke bluntly.

"Well, since you are an outsider… I guess you could say that the Hokage is the village leader," said Iruka.

_WHAT! I don't believe this! They sent me to a (bleeping) village?!_

"What exactly is the school called anyway?" asked Daisuke.

"You mean no one told you?" said Iruka surprised.

"My family kinda forced this on me without saying anything about where I was going."

"The academy is in Konoha, and we're one of the best Hidden Villages around," said Iruka.

_Hidden…village? Mom and Dad are SOOOOO gonna pay for this one…_

"So how far away is the village?" asked Daisuke, changing the subject.

"Around 50 miles from here," replied Iruka.

"Oh joy…" grumbled Daisuke.

"Shall we get going? It'll probably take a few days to reach the village with the road like it is," said Iruka.

"What's wrong with the roads?"

"It the almost time for the harvest from local farms to come in. People will be blocking the roads with traffic," said Iruka.

"Ugh… I hate that kind of block! Give me an electronic lock any day!" said Daisuke.

* * *

Sure enough, the road was packed with traders and merchants. After the first day of trying to navigate through the mess, Daisuke had already had enough of the trip!

"Sheesh… Too bad we can't go through the trees and avoid this mess. That would probably make it a lot easier to get around," grumbled Daisuke.

"How good are you at jumping from branch to branch?" asked Iruka.

"So long as the distance isn't too wide I can probably manage to go through the treetops," answered Daisuke.

"If you _can_ jump from tree-to-tree then we'll try taking that route," said Iruka, almost relieved.

Daisuke awoke the next morning to find Iruka gone. It wasn't until he heard something above him that he looked up. In a branch almost directly above where Daisuke had been sleeping was Iruka.

"What're you…?"

"The sooner you get ready, the sooner we can go. And if you are able to run through the treetops, then we'll make better time. So hurry up!"

It took Daisuke less than two minutes to get ready. He jumped to a nearby branch and looked at Iruka in a half-awake daze.

"You can follow me. Try to keep up!" said Iruka as he started jumping from tree to tree!

_What the hell…? I'm almost afraid to find out what this school is really like!_ Daisuke thought irritably as he followed Iruka's lead. By the time noon rolled around, he was exhausted. He hadn't done that much jumping in a while!

"I'm impressed. I didn't think someone who wasn't from one of the neighboring villages could keep up," commented Iruka; they had stopped for lunch and for Daisuke to catch his breath.

"I'm almost afraid to ask…"

"Ask away."

"What kind of school do you teach at?!" said Daisuke in surprise.

"I'm an instructor for the Konoha Ninja Academy," replied Iruka with a straight face.

Before Daisuke could comment, he heard what sounded like a chirp above. Towa was flapping like crazy just trying to keep up!

"Towa…don't tell me you were flying this entire time!" groaned Daisuke in dismay.

"Well you two left in such a hurry that I lost track of you!" retorted Towa.

"Interesting bird. What's its name?" asked Iruka calmly.

"Her name is Towa. Wait… why aren't you freaked out by the fact she can talk?!" asked Daisuke surprised.

"Why should I be? There're plenty of others in the village with animals that can talk. Like Kakashi's ninja dogs; I'm fairly sure that the pug can speak human too," said Iruka.

"Huh… no wonder my mom thought the academy was a good school. She must have known that I wouldn't have to keep my abilities secret!" murmured Daisuke.

"Why would you keep your talents a secret?"

"Where I come from, being able to jump from roof-to-roof isn't considered normal."

"You'll fit right in. All cadets can do that and throw kunai and shurinkens; and the jutsu they use varies from person to person."

"Jutsu? Kunai? Shurinkens? What're those?"

"You're kidding. You can jump like the other cadets, but you don't know the basics?!"

"Dai came from a long line of Phantom Thieves," explained Towa.

"I guess that would put you at the same level as Naruto…" mumbled Iruka.

"Who's Naruto?"

"One of the cadets at the academy. He likes to pull pranks and things, so watch out."

"Good to know. Hey Towa, you can ride in my bag if you want. Wiz can sit on my shoulder," said Daisuke. A long floppy eared rabbit poked its head out and said "Kyu…!"

"I take it you're ready to continue?"

"About as ready as I can be," said Daisuke. They packed up their things and went on. They didn't stop again until night fell.

* * *

"Uh-oh… I don't recognize this area," said Iruka in concern.

"Don't tell me we're lost!" groaned Daisuke.

"Don't panic yet. I probably lost the trail because it's so dark out. We'll pick it up in the morning."

"I sure hope so…"

Unfortunately, Iruka had taken a wrong turn by mistake! He was fully prepared to backtrack until they were back on the right path.

"We don't need to backtrack. Besides…I've had this uneasy feeling all morning. I think we should continue on," said Daisuke.

"That might be a bad idea. If we keep going in this direction, who knows where we'll end up?"

"Now I know why they had Towa come with me…" said Daisuke under his breath; "Towa, think you can help us?"

"Sure thing Daisuke! What's the problem?" asked Towa.

"We took a wrong turn by mistake… and I don't think backtracking is a good idea."

"I'll see if I can locate the main road," said Towa as she took flight. She returned less than a moment later.

"There are some strange men following the tree line. It looks like they're heading in this direction!" said Towa nervously.

"Did they have anything like my headband on them? It would have a different symbol, but the main shape is the same," asked Iruka.

"I did see a lot of glint from the sun. Why?"

"This is bad… if they're following our trail then we might get caught up in a fight!" said Iruka anxious.

"What's the matter?"

"If the people heading this direction are wearing a headband, then there's a good chance that they're from another village. Let's hope that they aren't in the mood for a fight or go another direction."

"We could always have With turn into you and have him go and send them in another direction," suggested Daisuke.

"No… If we're going to mislead them it won't be with your rabbit thing. I'll use the Kage Buushin no Jutsu to send them into another direction," said Iruka.

"That's odd…those men just went bolting in another direction! I wonder why?" said Towa suddenly.

"In any event, we need to get back on the right path. Is the road nearby, Towa-san?" asked Iruka.

"Call me Towa-chan! San makes me sound too old."

"Well you were made almost 100 years ago," said Daisuke.

"Daisuke, you should know better than to comment on a girl's age!" scolded Towa annoyed.

"Let's get going. Where's the road, Towa-chan?"

"About 2 meters west of here. And it looks like there's not much traffic for a while," replied Towa.

It took the rest of the day to reach the village. They encountered little difficulty in entering; Iruka led them to the Hokage Tower. Daisuke was mildly surprised to meet the village leader, Sarutobi.

* * *

"So you are the boy that is transferring here… I am the Third Hokage of this village, Sarutobi. I'm sure you'll fit right in," said the Hokage kindly.

"Hokage-sama, I think this boy is a good candidate for the academy. He was able to keep up with me while we took a short-cut in the tree line," said Iruka.

"Iruka, why don't you show him where he'll be staying?" suggested the Hokage.

"Sure thing. Just give me the address!"

"It looks like you'll be living next to Naruto," said Iruka with a laugh.

"I sure hope he's not too evil…" joked Daisuke.

"Nah…he's just a practical joker who likes skipping class a little too often."

As they approached the apartment, Daisuke dodged what appeared to be an orange blur running past him.

"_NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!!!!" _roared two Jonin who were in pursuit.

"You'll never catch me old timers!" said the blur.

"Naruto! What did you do this time?!" said Iruka.

"ACK! Iruka-sensei! When did you get back?" said Naruto in mock-horror.

"I just got back. Now what did you do?"

"You said he's a prankster right? That explains the blue and hot pink buildings I noticed back there," said Daisuke.

"Pretty good work if I say so myself," said Naruto proudly, "By the way, who are you? I don't recognize you…"

"This is the new transfer student, Niwa Daisuke. The Hokage asked me to pick him up a few days ago."

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki, the next Hokage!"

"Not with your grades you aren't!" retorted Iruka. Daisuke chuckled a bit at the look on Naruto's face.

"Hey Naruto, has anyone ever told you that you resemble a grinning fox?"

"You're the first."

"Naruto, why don't you show him around? His apartment is right next to yours," said Iruka.

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei!"


	2. A fresh start on life

**A fresh start on life**

"So Naruto, what's Konoha like in your opinion?" asked Daisuke as the blond showed him around.

"It's full of adults who don't like me at all…though I have NO idea why," said Naruto with a strange look.

"Well you don't seem to evil to me," joked Daisuke.

"So where are you from?"

Daisuke told him the town and he wasn't surprised that Naruto had never heard of it.

"Actually, I had no idea there were still ninjas around."

"Then why were you sent here?"

"My family seemed to think it would help get my mind off things…" said Daisuke in a tone that told Naruto not to press.

"So what're you gonna wear for class tomorrow?"

"Dunno… Hey, is it normal for people to jump from roof to roof around here?"

"Yeah… almost everyone does it when they have to get somewhere without dealing with the crowds," said Naruto surprised. His eyes widened a bit as a certain fur ball popped its head out of Daisuke's bag.

"Kyu…"

"Woah…what is that?" asked Naruto.

"You mean this guy? This is Wiz; he's been n my family for years. Just watch out 'cause he's a strawberry fiend!" laughed Daisuke.

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"Beats me… I never wanted to leave home to begin with…"

"Hey, you want to play a joke on the other villagers with me?" said Naruto.

"Sure… Beats bein' bored!"

"Oh no… it looks like Naruto is the going to corrupt new student before he even gets settled in!" moaned Iruka in dismay.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!!!" roared the shinobi irritably. 

"Yeah right! You'll never catch me!" taunted Naruto. Much to his surprise, Daisuke was not only keeping up with the blond shinobi, he was in the lead! They soon lost their pursuers and Naruto turned to the new kid in surprise.

"Are you sure you're not from another village?" he asked suspiciously.

"Not a chance. I'm just used to this sort of stuff. You could say it's a family thing," shrugged Daisuke.

"Do you know where the academy is?"

"Not a clue. Mind if I follow you tomorrow so I don't get lost?"

"Sure. Just don't go to far ahead of me!" laughed Naruto with his trademark fox-like grin.

* * *

"All right everyone; we have a new student today. He's not from around here so be nice!" said Iruka sternly. "Come on in please."

A red haired, red eyed boy in almost all black enters the room. (It's roughly the same outfit Dark wore in episode 2 of the anime!) He walks up to Iruka and waits to be introduced.

"Everyone, I'd like you to welcome a transfer student. His name is Daisuke Niwa," said Iruka.

"Ohayo!" the class said in unison.

"It's nice to meet you," said Daisuke with a grin.

"Since you already know Naruto, you can sit between him and Sasuke," said Iruka while shooting him a look that said "It'll help cut down on the fighting."

By the time lunch rolled around, Daisuke was almost literally swamped with questions. He answered them as best he could, yet remain polite. Naruto was surprised that Daisuke was so formal all the time; even though his attitude matched his own!

"Hey Daisuke, why're you so formal?" asked Naruto.

"I guess you could say its something I picked up from my dad. Along with the klutziness and hair style."

"What's with the outfit?" asked Sasuke bored.

"I kinda overslept a bit and this was the first thing I could find," replied Daisuke with a nervous laugh.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, may I speak to you for a moment?" said Iruka.

"What is it Iruka-sensei?"

"Daisuke isn't from any shinobi villages so he's kinda behind when it comes to jutsu and chakra. Do you think you could help him out until he catches up with the class?" asked Iruka.

After class ended, Sakura walked up to Daisuke.

"Iruka-sensei asked me to help you catch up with the basics."

"Thanks… The only thing they taught me at my old school was math and stuff. This place is way more interesting!"

"So where do you live?"

"My apartment is next to Naruto's if I remember correctly."

"In that case, why don't we go to my house? My mom's making spaghetti tonight," suggested Sakura nervously.

"Sure!"

Sakura was surprised at how fast Daisuke learned the basics. He was a lot smarter than he first appeared! When it came time to head back to the house, she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Hey Sakura, how do you feel about rabbits?" asked Daisuke for no apparent reason.

"I think they're soooo Kuwaii!!!" she said with a grin.

"In that case, I'll bring Wiz with me to class tomorrow."

"Who's Wiz?"

"You'll see. Just watch out 'cause he's a bit of a strawberry fiend," joked Daisuke.

* * *

"Wiz, Towa, I'm back!" said Daisuke as he entered the door. Immediately he was attacked by a familiar blur of fur!

"KYU!!!!" cried Wiz as he jumped on Daisuke.

"Hey Wiz, cut that out! You're tickling me!" said Daisuke between laughs.

"So how was your first day, Dai?"

"Pretty good. It seems oversleeping actually helped! Everyone seemed to keep asking me where I got the outfit! You know, I think I'll keep going to class in my Phantom Thief outfits," said Daisuke with a grin.

"Good thing Ms. Emiko packed almost all of them! Actually, I think she left your old uniform out…"

"That's okay. Guess what Wiz? You're coming with me to class tomorrow! They don't have a rule against bringing pets so long as they behave," said Daisuke.

"KYUU!!!" cried Wiz happily.

"Oh, that reminds me! That blond boy came by a few hours ago," said Towa.

"Huh… I wonder what Naruto wanted. I'll go find out. You want to come too?"

"Better believe it! I want to explore the village!" said Towa.

Daisuke walked to Naruto's house and knocked. A few seconds later he was greeted by a familiar grin.

"Hey Daisuke! You wanna train with me?" said Naruto.

"Sure! Oh, I almost forgot! Meet Towa… she said she wanted to see more of the village.

"Where is Towa?"

"I'm right here!" she chirped.

"Cool! A talking bird!"

"So where do you train?" asked Daisuke. (Towa decided to stay on Naruto's head. He tried his best not to laugh.)

"Come on, you can follow me!" said Naruto. Daisuke went with Naruto who showed him the kunai and shurinkens that they'd use. They practiced throwing them for several hours before they went back.

"Wow Daisuke! You can run like I can yet you're terrible at throwing!" commented Naruto in surprise. By the time they reached the apartments, Naruto groaned in horror.

* * *

"Oh no! Not again!"

"What's the matter?"

"I locked myself out again. That's the fourth time this week!"

"Don't you have a spare key or something?"

"The spare was next to my bed table. Looks like I'll have to see the locksmith again…" said Naruto in dismay.

"Actually, you don't have to. I can get the door open without damaging the lock," said Daisuke.

"You can?!"

"Yeah… I'll go get my picks and be right back!" said Daisuke as he went and retrieved the tools. It took him less than five seconds to open the lock; Naruto's jaw dropped in surprise.

"No way! You got it open faster than the locksmith!" he said in disbelief.

"Naturally… I may not be good at jumping and running, but when it comes to locks I'm a pro. You can thank my weird family for that," said Daisuke amused.

"Why is it that you can't throw a shuriken but you can pick locks no problem?"

"Maybe because I'm not used to throwing them?" suggested Daisuke.

"Well at least now I know who to go to the next time I'm locked out!"

"Hey, what're friends for?" joked Daisuke. This cheered Naruto up immensely.

"Oy, Daisuke! Hurry up or we'll be late for class!" yelled Naruto as he pounded on the door.

"I'm coming! I'll be out in a sec!"

"What took ya so long?" said Naruto.

"I had a hard time finding Wiz. Come on, let's get to class!" said Daisuke.

* * *

"Oh… he's soooo CUTE!!!" squealed several of the kunoichi when Wiz popped his head out of Daisuke's pocket.

"Hey Daisuke, is this Wiz?" asked Sakura.

"Yup. He's been in my family for generations," said Daisuke. (He secretly felt sorry for poor Wiz!)

"Kyu…" said Wiz.

"I'm glad you brought him today, newbie. It's good to have a break from them!" commented Sasuke.

"KYU!!!" said Wiz annoyed as he jumped onto Sasuke in retaliation.

"I think he heard your comment," said Daisuke dryly. Naruto was holding his sides from laughing so hard!

"ARF!!" went Akamaru from atop Kiba.

"Cool puppy. What's its name?" asked Daisuke.

"He's Akamaru and I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka," said the boy wearing a fur-lined hooded jacket.

"GET THIS BLASTED FUR BALL OFF OF ME!!" growled Sasuke angrily.

"Hey Wiz, can ya turn into Naruto for me?" asked Daisuke with an evil idea. (Uh-oh… watch out Sasuke!)

"Kyu…"

"ARGH! I SAID GET OFF OF ME!!" said Sasuke from under Wiz. Naruto was laughing his head off at the sight.

"Thanks With. You can get off of the lone wolf now," said Daisuke with a grin.

"Kyu…!" said Wiz as he turned back into his usual floppy eared form and jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"Hey Naruto, you should really breath in between laughs; otherwise you'll pass out from lack of air," said Daisuke.

Sure enough, Naruto did pass out from laughing too hard. Daisuke sweatdropped, anime-style from the sight.

"Wiz, can you wake up Naruto before class starts again?" sighed Daisuke.

"Kyu!"

"Alright, it's time to… what happened to Naruto?!" said Iruka in concern.

"He passed out from lack of air. He was laughing too hard and forgot to breath."

"You're kidding… why was he laughing?"

"Daisuke's rabbit started annoying Sasuke to death and it cracked him up," said Kiba.

"Good grief… Kiba, can you take him to the infirmary for me? I think he's had enough fun for one day," sighed Iruka in dismay.

"Hey Daisuke, why did your rabbit start annoying Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino.

"I'm guessing he took offense to his comment," said a boy from the front row.

"You're probably right. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if that was the reason."

"It's time for class! No more talking unless it's homework related!" said Iruka irritably.

Daisuke spent the rest of the afternoon at Sakura's, learning more and more about Ninjutsu and the other types of jutsu a shinobi can use. He left after dinner and headed straight home. For some reason, about halfway there, he could have sworn that he heard a familiar voice singing. It almost sounded like Dark's voice was trying to call him from within the Black Wings!

_

* * *

Dark…if only you were here too… I'm sure he'd love this village… Dark…where are you? Daisuke thought silently, not noticing he was crying until he felt the water fall on his shirt. He wiped the rebellious tears away and went directly home without stopping. He never noticed someone watching his every move from within the shadows…_


	3. Dark's return!

**Dark's return!**

**Daisuke… I really miss teasing the runt. If only…if only things hadn't turned out the way they did, maybe I could see him again.**

It was then that Dark noticed something was off. He could hear singing…yet he couldn't figure out why. He decided to go towards the voice; he could finally hear the words.

_As if clad in vivid flowers,_

_You are an angel that fluttered down_

_That voice, that smile_

_My heartbeat is rising_

_Even in the savage rain,_

_Even in the darkness in which_

_I can't see my own fingertips,_

_I will find you_

_Someday I'll take your hand,_

_And I'll hold you so tight_

_That you can't breathe_

(I got this off of episode three of the DNAngel anime!)

* * *

When the singing died down, Dark was shocked as Daisuke's face suddenly became visible! Dark floated in the darkness; his eyes wide with pure shock.

**I don't know whose twisted idea this is, but if I ever get my hands on you…!**

_You did want to see your Tamer again, did you not?_

**I miss him, but I can't see him again. The Black Wings was sealed and there's nothing I can do about it!**

_How strong is your desire to see him again?_

**Why does that matter?! I can't see him again even if I do miss his klutzoid face!**

_What if you could go to him again? Would you do it no matter the cost?_

**There are some costs that are too great, no matter the reason. But…if there was a way to be with him again without breaking the seal, I'd do it in a heartbeat.**

_Very well…I will send you to him… But you should take care of what you wish for, or else it will be lost to you forever…_

**Wha…?**

* * *

A bright light envelops Dark; one moment he was bound in the Black Wings, the next he was freefalling in an unknown forest! He released his wings and broke the fall before any serious damage could be done. He looked around, confused and worried. He spotted some humans passing by; though he didn't dare ask where he was because of the aura they gave off. He suddenly noticed Towa fluttering above the trees. The men were running in her direction; Dark had to help her! He deliberately broke a tree branch to divert their attention; they immediately changed course and started coming his way. He hid until they had long since passed him by.

He spotted Towa again and decided to silently follow her. He was surprised to find Daisuke and Wiz coming out of the trees and onto the road alongside a human Dark didn't recognize; the unknown man was giving off the same aura as the ones before, only his was less cold. He followed them all the way to the gates of a village; Daisuke and the others went in without stopping.

**'How…? How did I wind up here? And who the heck was that guy with Daisuke?!'** thought Dark silently. He waited until it was dark outside to sneak in and find Daisuke. He gave up when the sun started to rise again. He hid inside an abandoned house he had found earlier and waited until he could try again. It wasn't until noon that he actually spotted the red-head!

The only thing Dark could think of was what had sent him there and for what purpose. He stayed in the village, keeping a close eye on his former Tamer. He didn't know who or why he was there, but he wasn't about to complain! As he followed him again the third day, he actually tried calling out to the red head.

**

* * *

Daisuke!! Can you hear me, Daisuke?**

The boy stopped and looked around. It seemed to Dark that he was upset about something; but he had no idea what. He then heard parts of Daisuke's silent mental response.

_Dark…I'm sure he'd love this village too… Where are you, Dark?_

**DAISUKE!!!**

Dark noticed that the other was silently crying. He wiped the tears away before continuing back to his apartment. Dark noticed something odd… Daisuke wasn't walking home like he'd expected. He was _jumping from roof to roof in broad daylight where everyone could see him!_

**Daisuke…has losing me caused you to lose your common sense?! You should know better than to do that in public!**

_XxXxX_

_Daisuke's POV…_

As Daisuke continued home, he could almost imagine what Dark would say if he saw him now.

**'Daisuke, have you lost your common sense?!'**

_If only Dark were still here… The look on his face would be priceless if he saw me right now!_

_XxXxX_

_Dark's POV…_

He caught a stray thought racing through Daisuke's mind as he jumped.

_The look on his face would be priceless if he saw me right now!_

Daisuke didn't sense his presence at all. Dark was not only disturbed at this, he was also very concerned for the boy's health. It seemed that losing Dark forever had caused him to be insane and reckless! But there was nothing Dark could do; he wasn't even visible to normal humans, let alone his former Tamer.

_You do know that you can speak directly to him, don't you?_ The mysterious voice from before asked.

**How?**

_Through his dreams of course. Anyone can talk to another in the real world, but talking in their dreams is more effective and less likely to be overheard. There's just a small catch._

**Let me guess… I have to leave his mind before he wakes up or something terrible happens?**

_You've obviously done this before._

**I was guessing actually. But how will I know when he's waking up?**

_You know how you hear someone singing right before you make brief contact to your Tamer?_

**Yeah…what's with that anyway?!**

_It's a simple way of telling you that a connection has been made…albeit an unsecured one. When you hear that while in his dreams, get out fast; it's a warning that he's waking up._

**I have only one question. And you better not vanish to avoid answering it!**

_What?  
_**WHO ARE YOU!?**

_I was beginning to wonder when you'd finally ask! It took you long enough!_

**You didn't answer my question!**

_I don't think you'll believe the answer; otherwise I'd have told you already._

**After being freed from the Black Wings, I'm willing to listen. Even if the answer is absolutely absurd.**

_He-he-he… I knew this was gonna be fun! Very well… but you better not bite my head off or you'll regret it!_

GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!!

_I am…the author. You can call me lokinorsedeity if you prefer. _

**What?! What is THAT supposed to mean? How can you be called the 'author'?!**

_I thought I said NOT to bite my head off. And you'll have to figure that out yourself; I've given you enough clues already! See ya._

------

Dark shook his head in disbelief. His conversation was confusing as hell, but he did find a way to contact Daisuke. He found where the boy was living and waited until he fell asleep. He entered Daisuke's dreams with an odd look.

Dark! But why are you here?! I thought you were sealed!

_This is a dream, Dai. I was concerned when I saw you jumping on roofs in public!_

Oh that? Don't worry…the villagers don't care if I do that so long as I don't knock anything over in the process.

_What do you mean, 'they DON'T care'? Have you completely lost your common sense?!_

No… I know for a fact that they could care less.

_You've got some explaining to do, Daisuke!_

The only one who should be explaining things is YOU! How did you enter my dreams through the seal?!

_I don't know how to explain, but right now I'm more concerned about your health. You've lost it…_

Shut the hell up, you stupid Thief! I have NOT lost my mind! I'm still furious at mom for sending me to this damn village to begin with!

_Daisuke, what's wrong with you!? You're not acting yourself at all!_

Just go away! I don't need any more problems than I have already!

_Fine, if you feel that way! I don't know why I even cared enough to come here…_

* * *

Dark left Daisuke's dream in anger. He was actually calling the author to send him back. Finally, the voice responded.

_DO YOU MIND?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!_

**I don't care if you were asleep! All I want is to go back into the mirror! He obviously doesn't need me around.**

_You're an idiot._

**What's that supposed to mean?!**

_Did it ever occur to you that maybe there was a reason WHY no one reacted to Daisuke's jumping?_

**I don't give a damn! SEND ME BACK!!!!  
**_Hell no… why would I want to do that?! Why don't you try finding out the reason for Daisuke's transfer to the academy before you come running to me! Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my nap. Interrupt me again and there WILL be hell to pay!_

**GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!**

Dark is still furious, now at both Daisuke and the 'author'! He went to his hiding spot and tried to sleep. It took him almost a week to get over his argument with the two people who could hear him. He was still mad at Daisuke, but by now he was back to being concerned for the boy's health. He watched in confusion as Daisuke was throwing what looked like stars into a piece of wood. With each attempt his aim got better.

* * *

"Hey Daisuke, you're a lot better than last time!" said a blond boy. Dark had once heard Daisuke call him 'Naruto', so he assumed that was his name.

"Why shouldn't I be? I am practicing with a friend aren't I?" replied Daisuke with a grin.

"I still don't know why you're nicer than the others…" mumbled Naruto under his breath.

"Maybe because I wasn't raised here like they were. The people who raise you have a huge influence on how you react to others," replied Daisuke.

"So what's Sakura's house like?" asked Naruto, changing the subject.

"It's sorta like my house, except without any of the traps. She's really helped me catch up with you guys."

"I still can't believe how fast you caught on to using your chakra!"

"It's called studying…you should try it sometime!" joked Daisuke.

"Har-har…"

"So, how much longer do you wanna train?"

"How about until bedtime?" suggested Naruto.

"Nice try… I'm not gonna let you skip out on homework again! All you have to do is ask for my help; I'm more than happy to give you a hand with it."

"You can be real evil sometimes, ya know that?" grumbled Naruto. Daisuke laughed as he started throwing the star-shaped things into the log again. They finished an hour later and headed back to the apartments.

Dark decided that this would probably be a good time to ask the 'author' more questions.

------

**Oy! Author!**

_WHAT?!_

**I was wanting to ask you some questions!**

_You're timing really sucks, Phantom Dork. I'll be with you in a sec…_

**MY NAME IS DARK, NOT DORK!!!**

(Dark can hear the maniacal laughter of the evil 'author' in the background.)

_All right, what do you want to know?_

**What were those star-shaped things Daisuke was throwing?**

_You've got to be kidding…_

**I'm serious! What the heck are they?!**

_You lazy… (inaudible swear words heard in background)… They're called shurinkens, or four-sided throwing stars. Don't tell me you called on me just to ask that!_

**Actually…**

_You are soooo gonna pay for that! _

**Uh-oh…**

_**Hello, Dark Mousy…**_

**What the…! Krad, how the hell did you get here?!**

_Consider this my way of thanking you for BOTHERING ME at the wrong time, Dork!_

_**Are you prepared to get schooled?**_

**Why me…?**

(Krad and 'Author answer in unison): _**Because you're an idiot.**_


	4. Ask a stupid question

**Ask a stupid question…**

After an hour passed, Dark was in trouble. He learned the hard way to watch his timing better! Krad was happy as a clam; he finally found someone who enjoyed tormenting Dark as much as he did! He collapsed onto the ground in pain. Before Krad could do any more damage, the 'author' intervened.

_That's enough for now Krad. The last thing you want is to waste any more of your time kicking Dork's ass!_

_**True… Oh, and before I forget… Thank you for setting me free to torture Dark. I never thought I'd meet someone who enjoyed tormenting others with mind games as much as I do!**_

_What can I say? I prefer psychotic guys who kick ass! Would you like to stalk Satoshi?_

_**You read my mind…**_

_He-he-he…_

**Ow, ow, ow… What the hell did I do wrong now?!  
**_I was eating dinner when you called me, moron. You seem to have an irritating habit of calling at the wrong time! _

**But why of all the people to send, did you have to bring Krad?!**

_First off, he's my favorite character, and secondly…well I'm feeling eviler than usual today. If anyone's to blame it's you!_

**What the hell did I do to deserve this?!**

_Do you really want to know or would you prefer not to hear the obvious answer?_

**I'd rather know why I had my ass handed to me.**

_I can forgive you for bothering me at a bad time, but… I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ASK STUPID QUESTIONS!!! My philosophy on asking dumb questions is: ask a stupid question…and you get your ass kicked!_

**I had to ask…**

_Here's a little advice for you to remember. The one who makes the chapter is the one who can kill you off for no apparent reason! In other words, you get on my nerves and I'll make your day a living nightmare. GOT IT?  
_**Eep!**

* * *

Dark learned a valuable (and painful) lesson that day. Mess with the 'author' and you're pushing your luck! But at least he found out what the star-shaped things Daisuke and Naruto were throwing are called, so his day wasn't a total loss!

**Note to self: do not ask the 'author' dumb questions that I can find out on my own.**

_Smart idea…for once. Oh, and just to make sure you don't ask another dumb question, the other thing that Daisuke practices throwing…you know, those long weapons that have a diamond shaped to them as well as a handle, they're called Kunai. Any other questions?_

**Yeah…why doesn't anyone react to Daisuke jumping from roof-to-roof?**

_What the…?! You mean you STILL haven't figured it out?!_

**Believe me, I've tried to think of reasons why they don't mind and I still can't answer it.**

_**I think the title of 'The world's biggest idiot' applies to you. Even I know why they couldn't care less!**_

**ACK! Krad, what're you doing back here?!  
**_I hadn't sent him away yet. And Krad is absolutely RIGHT. You are an idiot!_

**Fine, so I'm the only one who doesn't know. Will you just tell me why they ignore his stunt of jumping around?!  
**_The reason they don't actually care about that is because ALL SHINOBI CAN JUMP FROM ROOF TO ROOF!!!! Hell, they do it all the time chasing Naruto! _

**So basically it's a common thing around here?**

_**Well, well… I do believe he's learning something!**_

_The world as we know it might end…!_

**Laugh it up you two…**

* * *

He cut the connection before he heard their reply; then he went to find Daisuke. Krad and the 'author' looked at each other before they burst out laughing! The spent the rest of the night plotting new evils to make Dark's life a living nightmare. (Dun, dun, dun…)

"Hey Daisuke, why did your family send you here? I still don't get it…" asked Naruto.

"They thought that if I left home that I'd get over losing someone."

"Who died?"

"Well…technically he didn't die."

"What happened then?"

"A very close friend who felt like my other half was sent away forever. I still can't let that memory go…"

"Your other half? He was that close to you?"

"No, I mean he was literally my other half! We shared the same body until last year when the mirror was finally sealed after over 400 years."

"I'm confused…"

"My family was cursed with a second personality that came out in all the boys when they reach age 14. I only had him for a year at least, yet I still miss him."

"Yikes…"

"Oh well… at least by being sent here I found a vent for my pain and anger…"

"What was the guy's name?"

"Phantom Dark. For some weird reason, I feel like he's watching over me right now. I never felt this until I left home…"

"Maybe he is watching you."

"He might even be following me. That would explain that weird dream I had," said Daisuke with a shrug.

"What happened in your dream? Did he come back and yell at you or something?"

"Um…I think it was more like the other way around. I yelled at him. He acted like he thought I had lost my mind. I don't remember why though…"

"Let's go to sleep. I'm beat!" said Naruto with a yawn.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Daisuke. (He spent the night at Naruto's house.)

* * *

"I hate tests!" grumbled Naruto as they woke up the next morning.

"They are boring…"

"Why don't we skip class today?"

"Or we could trick him into thinking we're sick today," suggested Daisuke.

Before Naruto could say anything, Daisuke saw something go past the window. It almost looked like…

"No way… it can't be!"

"What?"

"I thought I just saw Dark! But that's impossible!"

"You know, I think we don't need to trick Iruka-sensei into thinking we're sick…" said Naruto looking at Daisuke strangely.

"I'm sure I was seeing things. Come on, let's just get our stuff and go already…"

"Hey Daisuke…you don't look so good…" said Naruto when he looked at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto tried an old trick to see if Daisuke was running a fever. Sure enough, the red head was warmer than usual! Daisuke suddenly felt very dizzy…right before he passed out.

"So much for the test…" said Naruto with mixed feelings.

* * *

"NARUTO!!! Why weren't you in class today?!" Iruka would have gone on ranting if Naruto hadn't been in a hurry.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, but I don't have time to listen to another lecture!"

"And where do you think you're going?! You've got some explaining to do Naruto!"

"Run now, lecture later!" said Naruto as he bolted towards his house. Iruka ran after him, fully intent on lecturing the blond.

As soon as Naruto reached his apartment, he went inside and said, "Oy Daisuke! I got something for your headache!"

"Naruto, what's going on?!" said Iruka surprised.

"Daisuke wasn't feeling well this morning and blacked out. I stayed home to help him," Naruto explained.

"So you missed class for this?"

"Um…yes?"

"In that case, I'll let this one time slide."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! You can come in if you want," said Naruto.

One look at Daisuke told Iruka that he needed a doctor.

"Naruto, I'm going to go bring one of the medical nin here to check on him. Stay here until we get back," said Iruka.

"You didn't have to tell me to stay. I wasn't planning on leaving him alone!"

Ten minutes later…

"He needs to get into the hospital. His temperature is well above 100," said the med nin.

"Is that bad?" asked Naruto upset.

"Usually, your temperature should be 98.6 degrees. If it goes up or down even a little, then you need to see a doctor."

"Oh…"

The med nin took Daisuke to the hospital quickly. Naruto was worried about him, and went with the med nin. Iruka saw pretty quick that the boy wouldn't come to class without Daisuke, so he said, "Naruto, you can keep him company until he gets better. But you have to come to class after Daisuke gets out, alright?"

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

It took three days until the fever finally broke. Naruto went to see him every day during visiting hours; he only left when visiting was over for the day. Daisuke had several concerned visitors; though the only one who got kicked out was Sasuke! (He really shouldn't have made that snide remark about Daisuke!)

* * *

During his stay at the hospital, Daisuke discovered several things about Dark.

_You are Daisuke, right?_

Who are you?

_You can call me the 'author' or you can call me lokinorsedeity. I don't care either way._

Um…okay… Why are you here? What's going on?!

_I just figured that it be fair to answer a few of the questions you may have. Like why you keep sensing that Dark is watching you…_

Wait…are you saying…?

_I set Dark free so you'd be able to see him again. Though he's a bigger moron than I thought._

Why did I get sent here?

_I figured you'd like the ninja academy more than being around people who refuse to understand you. Besides…I was bored out of my mind!_

Wait…so you're to blame for this mess?!

_Some of it, yes. As for Dark…he was worried about you; he couldn't understand why you'd allow the public to see your true abilities. Krad and I had to spell it out for that idiot!_

Krad's here too?!

_Actually…I sent him to watch over Satoshi for me; after I sicked 'em on Dark that is! He's lucky I didn't come to clock his sorry ass myself!_

What did he do?

_I was eating dinner when he interrupted to ask a stupid question._

Do I dare ask…?

_He wanted to know what the things you were throwing were called. He's a Frickin' idiot!_

Doesn't surprise me. So why was I sent to the hospital with a high fever?

_It was the first thing that I could think of to get ahold of you. Dark already tried a few weeks ago… By the way, I loved how you told him to shut up. I couldn't stop laughing! Have any requests for what happens next?_

Yeah…I want Dark to get his own body.

_So you can 'clock' him?  
_How did you…?

_There's a reason why my name is the 'author'. Have any other questions?  
_Yeah…what with the singing I keep hearing in my head?!

_Okay…this is creepy. That's the EXACT same thing Phantom Dork asked! You two really are one and the same!_

Whatever; you didn't answer my question!

_It's my way of warning you that a connection between you two is about to open. Besides…I write weird stuff whenever I'm really bored! _

So you say… so what happens next?

_Well, since you asked to bring Dark into the physical world, I'll figure out a way to do it. He'll be a ninja like you…though I might make him the same age for a change._

Just don't put him in the same class…please!!!

_Sure. I'm surprised you haven't asked what happened to Hikari!_

You mean Satoshi? His name is Hiwatari, not Hikari.

_That's his real name…plus, it sounds soooo much cooler! Just wait until I have you return back to your hometown. You'll have NO trouble getting past those kiddy traps!_

I can't wait…

_Hint of sarcasm noted. You'll get better sooner than you think. Just don't get too close to your mirror in your apartment. Mirrors can be used for more than reflecting things._

Why do I have a bad feeling when you say that…?

* * *

"My head feels like its being banged around…" griped Daisuke.

"We were starting to get worried 'bout you Daisuke! You were unconscious for three days!" said Naruto.

"What happened?!"

"You passed out from a high fever, from what they tell me," said Naruto.

"I'm guessing you loved that. You had an excuse to miss class," said Daisuke bored.

"I would have liked it more if you were around to play pranks with. I was worried…"

"Yeah… Naruto came here everyday and stayed until visiting hours were over, from what I heard," said Kiba.

"Arf!"

"How many people came to see me?!" said Daisuke in shock.

"Everyone in the class… Even Sasuke came; but he got thrown out a minute later," laughed Naruto.

"Ouch… He probably deserved it though," said Daisuke.

"Yeah, he said you were a klutz who was too weak to be in our class!"

"That's enough… He needs to get his rest for now. You can come back later," said the nurse.

Daisuke returned to class two days later.


	5. A new ninja

**A new ninja-in-training, Drake!**

Dark was randomly wandering around and happened to spot Naruto's window. He ran past it for no reason, never knowing that Daisuke had seen him. He heard an all-too-familiar voice singing again.

**------**

**What do you want now?! If you're gonna mock me again, then I ain't listening!**

_Actually, I think you'd be interested to know that Daisuke is unconscious with a fever. And I just spoke with him two days ago. He made an interesting request…and it involved YOU._

**HE WHAT!!!!!**

_He made a request about you. Though it may shock you._

**What did he…?**

_He wants to see you again…in the physical world this time. You'll be getting your own body, complete with a name you get to pick out._

**Why not name me Dark? That way I won't have to get used to having a new name.**

_Fat chance! Where's the fun in using the same worn out name when you can make a new one?! I have a few you can use._

**Like what? Loki? Or will it be Satoshi?**

_Nah… I was thinking about Drake. You'd still have your name in it with an extra letter, and it's interesting._

**What's a 'drake'?  
**_Another way of saying dragon; haven't you ever heard of Latin, Dark? Drake…or should I say 'Draco' is Latin for dragon. But there is NO WAY I'm letting you go by the name Draco!_

**Why not?**

_Because there's another character that is named Draco, and I don't want to think of him whenever I talk to you!_

**Who'd name their kid Draco?**

_An evil wizard by the name of Malfoy. And don't laugh…there's an annoying character named Draco Malfoy in this book called Harry Potter and he's a real jerk!_

**Okay, okay I won't use the name Draco. So you think Drake would be a good name for me, huh? Anything else?**

_Aside from the fact that Daisuke asked for you not to be put in the same class as him. Oh, and you can change your hair color if you want. I'll probably make you the same age, so don't get any ideas of embarrassing him, GOT IT?  
_**I think I'll keep my hair color thanks. And my eye color!**

_Fine. You'll start class after Dai leaves the hospital. Your first name will be Drake, but you'll have to choose a last name. And I don't recommend Niwa. _

**How about Kokoyoko?  
**_Why not Kagami? You are his other half, are you not?_

**Drake Kagami? Dragon Mirror?! And other suggestions?**

_Yeah…if you change your hair and eye color, you can have all sorts of fun messing with Daisuke! You can keep him guessing as to who you really are._

**Huh… I never thought of it that way! In that case, turn my hair black and my eyes grey!**

_You are a little too obvious. Why not have hair and eyes similar to Krad's? That will definitely throw him off. He'd never expect you to look similar to your opposite half!_

**I'm guessing he's doing the same?**

_Actually…he is._

**Fine… I'll look like Krad. But only until Dai figures out that I'm really Dark! Then turn it black and silver!**

_Spoil sport…_

* * *

"Hey, did ya hear?! There's a new student in the class next to us!" said Ino excitedly.

"Then why are you so excited? It's not like he's in our class or anything!" grumbled Shikimaru.

"Maybe not, but I hear his eyes are amber and he's really cool! I also hear his name is Drake Kagami!"

"Drake Kagami?! His name is 'Dragon Mirror'?!" said Daisuke in disbelief.

"No, it's Drake Kagami," repeated Ino.

"Um, I hate to tell you this Ino, but Drake is Latin for dragon. So his name literally translates as Dragon Mirror."

"Who cares what the translation is? I say we go check him out!" said Ino.

Several of the kunoichi went to the classroom to get a look at the new student. Daisuke followed them out of boredom and his eyes widened in pure shock. He recognized those eyes and hair all too well. It was…Krad!

------

"Oh no…not him!" murmured Daisuke in horror.

"Hey Niwa, do you know this guy?" asked Sasuke.

"I sure hope he's not who I think he is… If it really is _him_ then we're in serious trouble!"

"Why? Who does this guy remind you of?"

"The other half of the Black Wings…Krad. I really hope it's not him!"

"Who's Krad Daisuke?" asked Naruto.

"I'll explain it during lunch. Say Naruto, what're you in the mood for tonight? I'll make us dinner on one condition," said Daisuke.

"WHAT! You can cook Niwa?!" said all the girls in unison.

"Um…yeah. Back at my old school they had everyone take a Home Ec class. Heck, I even brought the apron with me since I wasn't told what kind of place this was."

"What's Home Ec?" asked Kiba.

"It's another way of calling something a cooking class," said Daisuke in dismay.

"I gotta try your cooking sometime!" said Sakura.

"If you want someone to tell you how good it is, ask Wiz! He's snuck into my bag a few times when we had cooking practice. He's such a glutton, too," laughed Daisuke.

"Kyu…!" said Wiz in his defense.

"Hey, didn't you say he was a strawberry fiend?" said Sakura.

"Yeah… if you leave any around unattended, they'll be gone before you can blink if he's around," said Daisuke.

"He's a funny little rabbit," said Sakura.

"If you think he's funny now, you should have seen him this one time back home. He wanted to go out all the time and then he found another floppy-eared rabbit that looked like him. He must have really liked that rabbit, cause he wanted to see her a lot. He wouldn't stop misbehaving either," said Daisuke. (Wiz had taken his usual spot on top of Daisuke's head when he mentioned this.)

"How'd you handle that?"

"Gramps reminded me that he wasn't really ours anyway, he said Wiz considered me a friend or a brother. Wiz belonged to a friend of mine; he was always away on important business and he left Wiz with us. Mom said I should think of Wiz as an annoying younger brother and threaten to tell my friend the next time I saw him misbehaving."

"If he's not your pet, then why did you bring him?" asked Ino.

"I cared more about With than my friend, so he let me keep him."

"Oh…"

"What happened to the rabbit?"

"She was sold to someone from out-of-town. I called the house and mom said he wasn't there. Me and Riku went looking for him everywhere and finally found him on top of a windmill; it was raining that day too. Lucky for me I caught him when I did…"

"Who's Riku?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Um…she's my girlfriend back home."

"You have a girlfriend?! Why didn't you tell say anything before?!" said several of his classmates.

"Because no one even thought to ask! Besides, she ganged up with my parents to send me here!" said Daisuke irritably. He ignored the others for the rest of the day. He was heading to the store for the ingredients when he noticed someone was following him. he turned; the follower ducked out of sight. Daisuke caught a glimpse of gold as the person vanished. He pretended to go into a store and when the other tried to continue what he was doing, Daisuke grabbed him; he came face to face with the new student!

* * *

"What do you want?" said Daisuke coldly.

"What do you care? It's not like I have any reason to stalk you, _Niwa_," said Drake.

"You think you're real slick, don't you, _Krad_?" snarled Daisuke.

"My name is Drake Kagami…not Krad."

"Har-har… did you think I wouldn't see through your fake name? I mean, who would call themselves 'Dragon Mirror' if they weren't already a psychotic monster?!"

"Watch it kid. I don't have anything against you…but you're starting to get on my nerves!" said Drake annoyed.

"Kyu…!" said Wiz as he poked his head up over Daisuke's shoulder. Drake's eyes widen in mock amusement.

"If you're not Krad, then why is Wiz acting differently?! He doesn't act like this unless the person is someone he recognizes!" said Daisuke angrily.

"I don't know what you're blathering about, but you're giving me a headache! And as for your rabbit or whatever, I've never seen anything so girly!" retorted Drake as he got out of the red-head's grip. He walked away annoyed; though Daisuke knew that he was really smirking at the red head.

-------

Even if he isn't Krad…I still don't trust that guy!

_Dai-chan, you were half right when you called him Krad. But I thought I already told you before…Krad is with SATOSHI!!!!_

Ack! Lokinorsedeity?! Um, I forgot to ask last time, but why is your name so weird and long?

_Take a wild guess, genius. Satoshi was able to figure it out when I contacted him._

So that's not your real name?

_Here's a hint…it involves computers._

So it's your name online?

_You're getting warmer…_

It's your username?

_BINGO! He can be taught! I have a second username, though it might be harder for you to spell._

That explains a lot. So should I call you by your screen name or author?

_You can just refer to me as Loki._

That's a relief. What did you mean when you said I was half right when I called the new kid Krad?  
_I think that's enough for today. You can muse over it while you're trying to sleep tonight._

NO FAIR!!!! Why are you doing this?!

_You can ask Akidoshi; my friend will tell ya why. They know me well enough not to ask, though. Buh-bye._

* * *

"I don't get that Loki character… He contacts me out of the blue and gives me nothing but riddles and mind games!" grumbled Daisuke.

"Hello Niwa! What'll be today?" asked the grocer.

"I came to get some ingredients for dinner tonight. I felt like cooking something," replied Daisuke.

"Oh-ho! Don't tell me you know how to cook as well as jump!"

"Yeah… Weird huh?" joked Daisuke as he got what he needed. As well as two things of milk. Naruto couldn't get any fresh milk because he wasn't welcomed into the store.

As Daisuke walked to the apartment, he noticed that Drake wasn't following him this time. He got a few amused looks from the villagers when they saw him walking on the ground for a change! (They're more used to seeing him jump on the building to get around. He rarely walked!)

"Hey Naruto! I'm back!" yelled Daisuke.

"It took ya long enough pal! Hey…why do you have two cartons of milk?"

"One for me, and one for you. You didn't think I'd forget the last time you drank expired milk, did you?" laughed Daisuke.

"It wasn't too old!"

"Naruto, that milk had been expired for nearly 4 months! There's NO way it could still be usable!"

"Still…you didn't have to get milk for me…"

"What're friends for? Here, you can have this; I'll call you when I get dinner ready!" said Daisuke as he handed Naruto one of the cartons. He opened the door and put the ingredients on the table.

------

An hour later…

"Hey, Naruto! It's ready!" yelled Daisuke.

"YAY!!!!" said Naruto as he came in the door. He took one look at the plate and said, "Oh no! Anything but vegetables!!!"

"You never complain when they put them in the ramen at the stand!"

"They put vegetables in my ramen!?" said Naruto in horror.

"Hey, my cooking isn't THAT bad! Just try it…"

"Okay…" said Naruto in defeat; he took one bite and his eyes widened in surprise!

"You didn't think I'd poison you, did ya?"

"Actually…"

"Naruto, you're hopeless! If I wanted to poison you, I'd have put in the milk you had in the fridge!" laughed Daisuke.

"Kyu…!" said Wiz as he attempted to sneak a taste of Daisuke's cooking from off Naruto's plate.

"Hey!" protested Naruto.

"I told you he was a glutton! Come here With… I'll make you a plate too."

"Kyu!!!!!"


	6. Suspicions arise

**Suspicions arise!**

Over the course of the week, Daisuke began to suspect that 'Loki' was lying and had sent Krad to torment him! He started to like Drake less and less every time he saw him; he even suspected that the new kid was stalking him!

Drake, on the other hand, was happy as a clam. He was having fun with playing with Daisuke's mind. He didn't have to follow him; he did it for a good laugh! He wasn't the only one getting a good laugh while messing with Daisuke. The 'author' enjoyed taunting him with vague answers and rarely gave him any information straight!

**------**

**You were right! He really can't see through my disguise! He actually believes I'm Krad!!!**

_That was the idea, was it not? You do realize that there's a reason he hasn't figured out the truth?_

**You?  
**_Yup… I almost feel sorry for him. I'm doing the same thing that I usually do on the IM board! (He-he-he…)_

**What have you done to Daisuke?!**

_I haven't hurt him, you dolt! Where's the fun in that? I'm enjoying my usual bit of messing with someone else's head._

**What the hell is that supposed to mean?**

_Ask Akidoshi…they'll tell you EXACTLY what I'm talking about. _

**Who's Akidoshi?**

_The only person I even talk on the 'Instant Messaging' Board. We've been friends for years._

**Why do you always give me vague answers? And what is an 'Instant Messaging' board?**

_You've never heard of IMing someone? It's how I got the name lokinorsedeity._

**You haven't answered my question!**

_Now you know how I mess with Daisuke… (Ke-ke-ke…)_

**GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER ME FOR ONCE!!!!**

_**XxXxX**_

_**You'd have better luck if you were talking to the cat.**_

**Who the hell are you?!  
_Akidoshi…aka someone who's been tormented with their blasted head games for a while._**

**Oh no…you're going to do the same thing that 'author' does, aren't you?!**

**'_Author'? Who's that?_**

**Your friend.**

_**Oh, you mean Loki Norse? **_

**No, I mean the 'author'. Who's Loki Norse?**

**_You mean you actually DON'T know what an IM board is?  
_I don't speak computer nerd.**

_**In that case, I'm outta here!**_

**HEY!!!!!**

------

"Damn 'author' and his friend! Why do they keep leaving me with more questions than answers?!" grumbled Dark.

_We find it more amusing to do that instead of giving you a straight answer._

**GO AWAY!!!! Wait…how did you…?!**

_You really need to figure out why I'm called the 'author'…Phantom MORON. You're even MORE dense than your Tamer!_

**WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**

_HE-HE-HE…_

* * *

"I just don't get that guy…"

"Don't get who, Drake-kun?" asked Ino.

"Oh, just someone I know…" said Dark vaguely. He vanished before she could ask anything else.

While Dark tried to make sense of the 'author's' cryptic answers; Loki went to bug Krad and Satoshi for fun.

_------_

_Oh, Krad-kun…_

_**Hello Loki.**_

_Having fun?_

_**What do you want?  
**__I was hoping on playing more head games…but I guess I should reserve those for Dork and Daisuke._

_**Mind if I join you sometime?**_

_Only for Dark. Daisuke's under the impression that he's you. _

_**I'm guessing you had something to do with that?**_

_Yup. I convinced him to have the same hair and eye color and he fell for it!_

_**Sometimes I wonder which of us is the evilest…**_

_Me, of course! I was the one who changed Daisuke so he couldn't cope without Dark._

_**You've gotta tell me how you pulled that off sometime.**_

_How's the blue-boy genius?_

_**He knows I'm Krad. And because of that, he came up with this weird name.**_

_I'm almost afraid to ask…_

_**He calls me Pita…care to explain that?  
**__I knew I shouldn't have taught him my favorite IM word…_

_**What is a Pita anyway?**_

_It's the letters that make up a certain phrase._

_**What phrase…?**_

_You can figure it out. Just think of what words start with P, I, T, and A. Then you'll get his hint. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go pester Satoshi for a while._

_**Send him my regards.**_

_Will do!_

**XxXxX**

Oh, Satoshi…? Guess who!

_Hello Loki. What do you want now?_

I was bored.

_Go play your games with Dark or Daisuke then! _

I've already done that for today. And I just finished bugging your other half.

_Just my luck._

Are you really calling him a PITA?

_He told you then? What was his reaction when he found out what it meant?_

Beats me… I let him figure it out on his own. Besides, the only person I know who fits THAT description around here is Kankuro.

_Why is it that you really don't like him?_

He reminds me of too many people I know. (And really HATE!!!)

_You've got some serious issues._

Look who's talkin' pal!

_Can't you go bother Gaara or that demon inside him for a change?!_

As much as I'd like to…no. I've tried too, but they can't pick up!

_If I could find a way for you to talk to him, would you leave me alone?_

Maybe…

_In that case, I'll find SOME way of helping you talk to him. But if I succeed, you leave me alone unless I call you. Agreed._

Fair enough. Wait; does that include your former alter ego?

_If you're referring to Krad, no._

YAY!!!!

* * *

"Hey Hikari, what's up?" said Temari.

"Do you know where Gaara is?"

"Not a clue. Try asking Kankuro."

"I'd better not. The chances of a brick dropping on his head from nowhere will increase if I ask him," said Satoshi.

"Good luck finding him…you'll need it!"

Satoshi didn't need luck to find Gaara; he just followed the aura of the demon inside him. Gaara had yet to find a way to mask the aura. (If you haven't guessed already, I sent Satoshi to the Sand village!)

XxXxX

"Man Daisuke, your cooking rocks!" said Naruto happily.

"Thanks… I think."

"I still can't believe you know how to cook though. Aren't girls usually the people who take cooking classes?"

"At my old school, _everyone_ is required to take them," said Daisuke.

"I wish I could've gone there. I wonder what it would have been like."

"For starters, you'd have to get used to doing _cleaning duty_. Then there's Takeshi and Risa always trying to get you to do their cleaning for them. Not to mention homework that's even _more _boring than what you're used to. I soooo prefer the academy!!" said Daisuke.

"Who're Risa and Takeshi?"

"Some friends I had at my old school. They were always trying to push their chores on me!"

"What else can you tell me about the place?" asked Naruto out of boredom.

"You have to wear an assigned uniform _every day._ Weapons aren't allowed; and the teachers are sometimes strict. They'd make Iruka-sensei seem friendly when you get into trouble!"

"Was there anything good about that place?"

"Well, they do have an indoor pool. And the students are nice, when they want to be."

"So if I were to move there, I would make more friends like you? No one would look at me like I'm a monster?"

"Yeah… they're nice most of the time. I wonder if my mom would let you stay at our house for a while."

"You think? I'd like to meet your family sometime Daisuke!"

"Though there is a catch if she let you stay there."

"Is it bad?"

"I'm from a family of Phantom Thieves. If you stayed there, you'd have to deal with traps all over the place!"

"You're from a family of thieves?!"

"Why are you so surprised? I was able to keep up with you when I first got here, didn't I?"

"So that's why…?"

"Yup… Now you know," joked Daisuke.

"Hey Daisuke, there's something else I want to know."

"Shoot."

"Why don't you and that guy Drake get along?"

"You remember the friend that I lost? The one that I had a hard time forgetting?"

"That Dark guy? What about him?"

"Well he had what you might call a twin. His other half, you might say."

"Let me guess. His name was Krad?"

"Yup…that new guy looks too similar to Krad for it to be a coincidence!"

"So that's your reason?"

"Let's just say those two never met eye-to-eye."

"What?"

"Every time Krad and Dark saw each other, they immediately went into an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' mode. They were always trying to kill each other!"

"So that's the reason why you don't like him?"

"Pretty much."

------

Naruto, who has had plenty of experience of people judging others before getting to know them, had to see whether Daisuke's distrust was well-founded. He left the house a few hours later and went to bed. The next day Naruto went out, determined to find Drake. He had little trouble since Drake found him!

"I hear you're looking for me," said Drake bored.

"Wait a sec! I didn't tell anyone that I was going to look for you! How did you know in less than a minute that I…?"

"You can thank someone tipping me off. But they didn't say what you wanted," said Drake with a shrug.

"I want to know why Daisuke seems to hate you."

"Oh that? Let's just say he got his wish…with a twist."

"What twist?"

"It seems you haven't noticed those times Daisuke has been spacing out. So you want to get to the bottom of his distrust?" said Drake amused.

"Definitely…I know too well what it feels like to have people glaring at you even if you never did anything to them."

"I'm not even gonna ask…"

"So what do we do? If Daisuke finds out you're in my house, he'll never come in!"

"I'll figure something out. Just get him to come over without telling I'm there."

"That'll be a problem… I have a hard time keeping secrets."

"Tell him someone else is there. Who would you invite to your house?"

"Um…Kiba I guess. Daisuke lets me borrow Wiz sometimes and Akamaru loves to play with him!"

"Then tell him Kiba came over to ask Daisuke for help with his homework. Dai is one of the smart kids right?"

"Yeah…he's always competing against Sasuke and Sakura for best grades! Usually he wins unless I con him into playing pranks with me…"

"Is there any particular type of subject that he has trouble with? Use that as an excuse; he'll come without fail if you're believable enough," said Drake.

"I don't know if I can pull that off."

"I'll buy you ten bowls of ramen from the Ichimaru Stand if you give a believable act," said Drake quickly.

"You got a deal! I'll do my best!" said Naruto with his grin.

**--------**

**How did you…?**

_Oh come on…anyone who's watched the show KNOWS Naruto's a ramen fiend! He's as bad as Wiz and strawberries!_

**And what is this Ichimaru ramen stand about?  
**_Viewers know that's his FAVORITE place to eat. So it was obvious that he'd do his best to make a believable act. And as for the ten bowls…well… you do NOT want to know why I set a limit._

**I hope this works 'author'.**

_You still haven't figured out why I told you my name was 'author'… He'll succeed, don't worry, just make sure you can afford ten bowls._


	7. Daisuke realizes the truth

**Daisuke realizes the truth**

Sure enough, Naruto fooled Daisuke with a little (who am I kidding… it was a LOT) of luck. After he entered the apartment, he immediately noticed that something was very, very wrong!

------

"Naruto…what's going on?!"

"It's time to settle things between us once and for all, Dai," said Drake bored.

"NARUTO!!!!!"

"Chill out Daisuke! I bribed him into this; don't take your anger out on him!" said Dark irritably.

"Why should I Krad?!"

"For starters, quit calling me Krad! Haven't you been getting the same vague hints from that blasted 'author' or whatever?!"

"Author? You're kidding… his name is Loki! And yes, he's been giving me vague hints for weeks. So what?"

"I'm not Krad! Get that through your head!"

"Loki said I was half right the first time I called you that to your face. I still don't…"

"Think about it. What would be the best way to disguise yourself in public view in front of someone who knows you well?"

"Pick the one disguise they'd never think you'd ever use."

"And what is the one disguise that Dark would never ever think of using? Even under pain of losing his Tamer?"

"Of a girl."

"You're denser than you use to be."

"Wait…didn't you tell me a little while ago that your friend had an opposite? The one named Krad?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, they were always trying to kill each other."

"I don't believe this… the only person in here to actually figure out the truth is the boy with a fox-grin!"

"What??"

"Dai, the one disguise I'd never think of using is one _resembling_ Krad! I really hated that jerk; why would I want to look like him?!"

"Wait…so you're really?"

"Dark! It was pretty obvious. Did you really think Krad would go by the name Drake? All I did was move a few letters and added the 'e' to my name!"

"Loki's idea?"

_XxXxX_

_Yes, it was MY idea. He didn't want to look like Krad, but I talked him into it. Mostly to have some fun watching you two attempt to figure it out in vain! He-he-he…_

_XxXxX_

"So it was Loki's idea for you to look like Krad?!"

"Are you kidding?! Krad is loose, that much is true. But he's no where near this village; he's busy annoying Satoshi to death!"

_XxXxX_

_Also my idea._

_XxXxX_

"Who's this Loki?"

"He's the person who sent me here and released Dark."

"Why is this 'Loki' person messing with you so much?!"

_------_

_Because I was bored and it was fun! It's not the first time I've made a fanfic using your characters!_

Fanfic?! You mean to tell me that this is a…?!

_Oops…I shouldn't have let that slip. Thank you 'backspace' button!!!_

BACKSPACE?! What're you… Was I about to say something just now?

**Not that I know of. Um…why is Naruto looking at us like that?**

_I forgot…he isn't able to hear me! Hang on a sec, I'll fix that!_

_**(WHO ARE YOU AND HOW ARE…?!)**_

_Chill, Kyuubi no Kitsune! I'm on YOUR side! Name's Loki by the way._

_**(I don't care what your name is! How are you able to…?)**_

_I'm the author, my favorite fox-demon! You're my favorite demon in this dimension!_

_**(…)**_

_I was wondering if you could help me speak to that dobe Naruto through you._

_**(Why should I help you?)**_

_Because if you get on MY good side, I'll help you get loose from that dobe every once and a while._

_**(Is that so? Well, then I think I will help you.)**_

_Arigato, Kyuubi-sama._

-------

Daisuke and Drake sure are acting funny…

_You think so, do ya? He-he-he…_

WHA…!!! Who're you?!

_I'm the one they've been talking to. You can call me the 'author' or Loki. Your choice!_

Um…okay Loki. Why did you make Drake look like this Krad guy?

_Let's just say I was feeling evil. If you're nice and get on my good side, I might help you get the better of that jerk Sasuke._

Really?! Thanks!

_You'd have to get on my good side though. _

Oh…okay.

------

**Looks like Naruto is a talkin' to Loki now.**

HEY LOKI! You still haven't proved that he's really Dark and not Krad!!!

_Sheesh…there's no pleasing some people. That IS Dark, you dolt._

How do I know you're telling the truth?!

_If he really were Krad, he would've started throwing fireballs by now._

In front of everyone else?! Yeah right!

_If you don't believe me, then we'll have to ask the small fuzzy sidekick to prove he's really Dark!_

**What do you want me to do?**

_Call With and let him transform into your wings. He's still YOUR familiar and he'll turn into his other form no matter what form you take._

**WITH! Come here!**

* * *

"Kyu…!" cried Wiz as he jumped onto Drake's back and turned into an all-too-familiar pair of jet-black wings.

"I…I don't believe it! You really _are _Dark!" stammered Daisuke in surprise.

"You've got to be kidding. You mean that all I had to do to make you believe me was to call Wiz?!"

"WOAH!!!! I didn't know Wiz could turn into wings Dai!" said Naruto impressed.

"Yeah…too bad he can only do that for Dark."

"Kyu…!"

"I missed ya too, With! Now, who's in the mood for some ramen?" said Dark cheerfully.

"Don't forget, you still owe me ten bowls!" laughed Naruto.

"That explains a lot…" snickered Daisuke at the look on Dark's face.

_

* * *

All hail Wiz's rival! The Ramen Fiend, Naruto Uzamaki!_

**ACK! You could've warned me about that sooner!**

_That's why I set the limit to 10 bowls and not filling up Naruto completely. Other people have gone flat broke from treating Naruto to ramen!_

**Oh no… I have a BAAAD feeling 'bout this…**

_He-he-he…_

* * *

"Hey Drake, is it me or has your hair changed color?" said Naruto by the time they reached the ramen stand.

"Your eyes are different too!"

"Oh? What color did they turn too?" asked Dark.

"Your hair is black and your eyes are now silvery-purple."

"SILVERY-PURPLE?! I thought he agreed to make them silver!" growled Dark annoyed.

XxXxX

_I thought silvery-purple would be MORE fun._

XxXxX

"Damn that Loki! He said he'd let me choose the eye color!"

"Well, we're here!" said Daisuke.

"Welcome back, Naruto and Daisuke!" said the owner.

"Drake said he'd pay for ten bowls!" said Naruto happily.

"You're a brave one, kid!" laughed the owner.

"So I've heard…" muttered Drake.

(He was glad that Loki limited it to ten bowls. Dark decided to twist the wording so he'd only fill Daisuke and Naruto up with the limit! Nine for Naruto and one for Daisuke.)

* * *

"Man! I'm full!" said Naruto with a satisfied grin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Naruto! You earned it!" laughed Dark.

_---_

_Whew! I feel better!_

**Eh? What're you talkin' about?**

_I just got back after ridin' my bike! I'm beat! _

**Huh…I didn't know you knew how to ride a bike!**

_I heard that bit of sarcasm…I was in a good mood, but now I'll be in an even better one… You were warned!_

**Uh-oh.**

---

"Hey…is it me or is that a…?" started Naruto before he ducked. A metal bucket from out of nowhere nails Dark in the face! He hears an evil maniacal laughter fade into the background.

"THAT DAMN LOKI! He gonna par for that!" growled Dark angrily.

"Wait…he sent a metal bucket at you? Why?" said Daisuke.

"He decided that the comment I made about him knowing how to ride a bike was sarcastic."

"You were surprised he knew how to ride a bike?"

"What's a bike?" asked Naruto.

"You'll find out sooner or later. But not right now," replied Dark.

_

* * *

Oh, and FYI boys, I'M A GIRL._

* * *

"WHAT!!!!" exclaimed the three in shock.

"Loki is a…?!" said Dark in surprise.

"There's no way he could be a…!"

"Why didn't he…er, she tell us before?"

_

* * *

Because I got tired of you lot referring to me as a guy. Besides, Loki is just my alias._

* * *

"Wow…I never thought Loki was a she…" said Dark.

_------_

_Well now you know. _

**WILL YOU GO AWAY ALREADY?!  
**_'kay. _

**Wait…just like that?!  
**_Yuppers…you're starting to bore me anyway._

**Okaaay…**

_XxXxX_

_OY! Krad-kun!_

_**Why do you insist on calling me that?**_

_Would you like a straight answer?_

_**WOAH…you're gonna give me a straight answer for once?!  
**__I just nailed Dork in the face with a metal bucket so I'm feeling generous._

_**Ouch…you ARE evil…**_

_Now, as to why I keep calling you Krad-kun… It's 'cause I'm actually a GIRL._

_**You're kidding.**_

_You just gave me the exact same reaction they gave me. Have you figured out what PITA stands for?_

_**Not a clue.**_

_Pain In The Ass._

_**WHAT!!!! You mean Satoshi's been calling me a pain in the ass all this time?!**_

_Pretty much. So how do you like the Sand village? _

_**It's hot and miserable, but I like it. They fear me and that kid with the tattoo on his forehead!**_

_That's Gaara. He's the youngest son of the Kazekage and the younger brother of the PITA Kankuro and the girl with the fan, Temari._

_**How do you…?**_

_Call me a Gaara-fan and leave it at that. Want to see Kankuro get hit in the head with a large rock?_

_**Why not? I'm BORED.**_

_Yay!_

"OW!!! Where the hell did that…?!" griped Kankuro as he rubbed where the rock landed.

* * *

**And now for Daisuke's return home…I almost feel sorry for his family…Hehehe.**

* * *

"Kosuke-kun, I wonder why Dai hasn't written us since he left?" said Emiko upset.

"He's probably busy with schoolwork. I wouldn't worry too much."

"But still…he could've at least called to tell us he got there safely or something…"

"Why don't you write a letter to him then? Send it to the principal; I'm sure he'll get it to Daisuke!" suggested Daiki.

"I'll go do that. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself," said Emiko.

* * *

"Oh-ho! What's this? Seems that little Daisuke has mail. I guess he forgot to write home!" said the Hokage amused.

"Oy! Niwa! You have some mail!" called out Iruka.

"EH?! Who from?"

"It seems you forgot to write to your family. They sent it to the Hokage and he asked me to give this to you."

"Oh joy… I didn't forget. I just didn't want to speak to them!" grumbled Daisuke.

"Well you better write back! I'm surprised you didn't write to tell them you graduated!" said Iruka.

"Why bother? If I did, then they'd want me to go home!"

"Still, you should at least write to them."

"I'll think about it. Though right now I gotta work on the Tree-Climbing Exercise. Kuranai-sensei said once I get that mastered she'll show me the Water-walking jutsu!"

"Good luck. Just remember to write or you'll never hear the end of it from me!" joked Iruka.

* * *

(Daisuke was in Hinata's group while Dark got stuck in Naruto's team! He had transferred so he'd be able to pester Daisuke easily!

"I'm impressed Daisuke! You may not come from any of the neighboring villages, but you sure picked up on chakra control faster than the others!" commented Kuranai.

"Arigato, Kuranai-sensei! So when do we start on the water-walking thing?" said Daisuke in a cheerful mood.

"I'm going short cut training short today. You'll start that tomorrow."

"Okay!"

It took Daisuke three days to get the hang of water-walking. By that time, Dark and the rest of Team 7 had returned from the land of waves. Naruto and Dark were busy bugging Sasuke when he ran into them. Too bad he didn't know Dark had learned about the letter from the Niwas!

"Hey Dai, why haven't you been writing to everyone? I'm sure Riku and your family worries about you."

"Because I still haven't forgiven them for sending me here against my will. I may love it here, but when they find out that I already graduated from the academy, they'll want me to come home! I don't want to deal with them again…" said Daisuke.

"What about Riku?" said Dark.

"If she finds out, she'll definitely want me to stay! I don't know what to do! If I go back, then I'll have to deal with those damn traps again. If I don't, Iruka-sensei won't let me hear the end of it. What am I gonna do?"

_

* * *

Are you open to suggestions?_

Hello…Loki. What do you want now?!  
_I have an idea you might like in regards to your situation._

And what's that?!  
_Why not see if Satoshi will let you use HIS house? That way you'll be at your home and won't have to deal with your family._

How the hell am I supposed to get ahold of him?!

_Leave that to me. So what do you say?  
_Why not.

_In that case, I'll leave you be until I get his response._

Good riddance to annoyance rubbish… OW!!! WHAT THE HELL JUST HIT ME?!  
_That would be a large heavy scroll…enjoy!_

WHY YOU!!!!!!! 

_------_

_Oy! Satoshi!  
_Hello Loki…I thought you agreed to leave me be if I helped you contact Gaara?!

_Yeah, yeah…look, is it okay if Daisuke stays at your house while he goes back to your hometown? He doesn't want to stay at his own house._

WHAT! WHY NOT?!  
_Because he still hasn't forgiven his family for forcing him to leave the house._

Fine…he can borrow my house until he goes back to his village. Just tell him that if he puts ANY traps to make sure to remove them before he leaves!

_Will do._

_--------_

_GOOD NEWS DAI!!!_

Why do I have a bad feeling when you show up?

_Sato-kun said he'd let you use his house on one condition._

What?

_If you set any traps, you have to REMOVE them before you leave._

That seems fair enough. Did you mention that I was thinking of bringing Naruto with me?  
_Forgot…don't worry about it though. The minute your family finds out you're back, they won't rest until they find you!_

Oh hell…then what should I do?!

_You do know what a DECOY is right?_

Decoy?!

_A.K.A. Naruto. Have him use the transformation jutsu and pretend to be you. It's as simple as that._

And what about the traps?

_He knows how to do the tree-climbing exercise you dolt. He can just walk on the ceiling._

And what about when they realize that he's NOT me?

_I'm guessing you tell him where you'll be right? _

Naturally.

_Well, does your family even KNOW where Satoshi's house is?_

Actually…no. I think I'm the only one who does.

_So why are you so worried? It's not like they can barge into the house without your knowledge right?_

But…!  
_LOOK, YOU CAN EITHER GO ALONG WITH MY SUGGESTION OR YOU CAN COME UP WITH MORE HALF-ASSED EXCUSES!!!!_

Sorry! I'll go tell Iruka-sensei that I'm taking Naruto and Drake with me back to my town. Hopefully there won't be too much trouble!


End file.
